


【AU】A Lot Like Love (3)

by Kathleen_719



Series: A Lot Like Love [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 双向暗恋梗。一个不说破，一个不自知。Mr. Odinson和Mr. Laufeyson都给自己挖了个坑，现在是哭着也要跳下去啊，O(∩_∩)O哈哈~既然都玩甜蜜爱情电影梗了，怎么能少得了《雷神3》的“I'm here”呢❥(ゝω・✿ฺ)最后，好想跟结尾处的锤哥讲一句“不要怂”ヾ(ｏ･ω･)ﾉ





	【AU】A Lot Like Love (3)

　Chapter Three

　“Mr. Odinson……Mr. Odinson？”  
　Thor茫然看向发出声音的方向，就对上一双年轻水润的茶棕色眼睛。叫唤自己的是因为项目关系暂时驻在Loki公司实质上任职于Stark集团的年轻人，好像叫Peter。  
　“您对我们的筹备计划有什么意见吗？”Peter眨巴着大眼睛又问了一次。  
　Mr. Odinson环顾会议室，发现所有人的眼睛都集中在自己身上，包括坐在会议桌对面所谓co-partner位置上的Tony·Stark及计划主讲人Vision——Loki及Natasha那个活动策划公司的资深合伙人。他再转头看大投影屏幕上的标题及自己手中的资料，这才想起来Asgard Chamber餐厅加盟了准备在西海岸开幕的Stark Resort，现在会议的议程是关于开幕庆典Party的筹备及相关注意事项。  
　Party当天的饮食包括鸡尾酒会的小吃和特邀嘉宾的午宴都将由Asgard Chamber一手包办。  
　这是餐厅上半年最重要的活动之一。而自己却走神了。对整个与会人员来说都非常不礼貌，尤其对主讲人Vision更是冒犯。  
　Tony·Stark是Thor·Odinson的大学同学，又是经常交往的老朋友，现在这个局面也只能由他来打破僵局。  
　“差不多是Lunch Time了，听讲今天Asgard Chamber的Executive Chef为我们准备了几道开幕party时可能会用到的参考菜式。是离这里最近的那家吗，Thor？”  
　“嗯，是的。就在下个街口右转角处。对于菜式的摆盘、味道及搭配有什么意见，请大家不吝指教呢。”  
　Thor给了Tony一个感谢帮忙解围的眼神后，便跟着后者一道起身，率先步出会议室。  
　“开会走神不像你呢。”  
　Tony说了一句，见Thor只是无奈的讪讪一笑并不打算找借口，便不再追问下去，只友情提醒一句：“下午开会的时候可不能再这样。”  
　Thor应了。  
　事实上，他也想不到自己竟然会想着Loki的事想得如此入神。  
　  
　事情要回溯到昨天。  
　在Loki接到Natasha的短信前，昨天只不过是个极普通的星期四下午，他们惯常的咖啡/茶时间。至于聊天的主题是什么Mr. Odinson已然忘记。  
　事实上他现在能清晰记得的，是黑发男子看完短信后碧绿的眼眸突然湿润，似被泪水滋养了一般。Thor当然知道Loki情绪激动时会有生理性泪水涌出，不一定是因为伤心或疼痛，反而更有可能乃喜极而泣。  
　“Nat怀孕了。”  
　Loki说得很轻，好像是说给自己听的，但在Thor听来却如雷霆般响亮。金发男子整个人都愣住了，脑海里一片空白，第一反应就只有难道我要失去Loki了吗？  
　随即Mr. Odinson被自己的想法吓了一跳，说什么失去，好像我曾经拥有过Loki一样。可是，我们这十几年的牵绊，不算拥有吗？如果算拥有，那么即便Loki和Natasha结婚了，我们也依然是朋友，不算失去啊……  
　结婚？  
　Thor再次被这个可能性吓得心脏都快要停顿一秒。等等，只是说Natasha怀孕了而已……Thor·Odinson你能不能停下胡思乱想的步伐，好好恭喜一下你最在乎的人即将要拥有全新的人生了呢？！  
　由于大脑仍然处于混乱状态，金发男子的身体只好遵照本能，拉着竹马之交的手腕，把他拉进自己怀抱中，结结实实地给了他一个拥抱。  
　Loki·Laufeyson对这个突如其来的拥抱可谓摸不着头脑。上一秒他还在给Natasha回短信让她注意休息，并询问有什么想吃的东西，他可以去买；下一秒他爱的男人便毫无征兆地拥抱了他，带着不一样的混乱而复杂的情绪。  
　“恭喜你，Loki。”  
　恭喜我？等等，Natasha的孩子不是我的啊……  
　Loki刚想开口解释，但是发觉，好像解释不清——女朋友怀孕了，父亲不是我，但却还兴高采烈？  
　这情景怎么想都不对。他好像挖了个坑给自己，现在不知道如何是好。  
　“Thank you。”  
　Thank you？Loki差点想咬自己的舌头。这不就是表态孩子是自己的么？Loki·Laufeyson你搞什么？！  
　由于各怀心事，Thor和Loki只好匆匆告别，留下还剩大半杯的咖啡和茶在室外的桌子上，仿佛特然遭遗弃。  
　  
　Thor一直在办公室待到接近午夜12点才肯回家。  
　洗过澡什么都没想倒头便睡。Mr. Odinson的确不想思考今天发生了什么，明天还有重要的会议，好好睡一觉才是正事。  
　偏偏，潜意识就是不肯放过他。  
　沉睡中，Thor梦到那年大学暑假的事，梦见自己、Loki、Natasha、Sif、Fandral还有其他人玩Who is The King游戏。  
　金发男子抽签赢了成为国王，戴上滑稽的小丑帽子当王冠，在确定行动主题后拨动转盘，指针指向的人要听从国王的指令行事。  
　主题是Kiss。  
　被指针选中的黑发青年眨了下绿眸，嘴角含笑看着国王。  
　国王陛下被那彷如童话故事书中黑暗森林里的幽灵绿光迷惑，竟然鬼使神差般指向了如豹子一般矫健美丽的红发女子。他为什么要这么做？他期待什么？竹马之交投降认输么？  
　但是偏偏，黑发青年和红发美人对望了三秒后，众目睽睽下，两人手撑地以跪着的姿态倾身靠近对方，吻在一起。  
　Thor从梦中醒来，在黑暗中直视天花板，额头竟渗出汗来，就像从噩梦中惊醒一般。然而刚才的不是梦，那是真实发生过的事情，是深埋脑海中的回忆。  
　是不是一切冥冥中都有天意？  
　  
　那是凌晨4点。Mr. Odinson看一眼手机闹钟，又点开空荡荡的特别通知栏扫一眼——专门为Mr.Laufeyson而设的——然后无论怎么尝试都再也不能入眠。  
　休息不足，精神不够，以致开会时竟然神游，如此不专业实在找不出理由原谅。Thor暗中告诫自己：工作第一，有什么事都等到下星期Frigga生日再说。  
　  
　*****  
　Thor总会在Frigga生日前两天回家，做个乖儿子，顺便吃最喜欢的烤意面。  
　房间还是他十八岁时的风格，现在看来那张床竟有点小了。  
　床头的书架上摆着一个珐琅水晶复活节蛋，那是Loki从俄罗斯带给他的伴手礼。随手抽出一本书，《宽容》，扉页还有Loki龙飞凤舞的签名。他不禁笑了一下。  
　环顾房间，这里有太多回忆跟物件都跟Loki有关。  
　  
　自从十九年前从J城搬到A城后，Loki·Laufeyson就一直出现在Thor·Odinson的生命中，仿佛空气般无处不在。也因为一直都在，所以才觉得理所当然。  
　就像五年前，Frigga体检结果不理想，可能是恶性胆肿瘤。想到跟挚爱的母亲只有屈指可数的相处时间，Thor当场就懵了。而父亲身体也大不如前，作为家中独子，他无论如何都得撑下去。  
　安顿好母亲住院的事宜，又看着父亲Odin入睡后，Thor坐在客厅沙发上才发觉疲惫得像熬了几个通宵一样。闭上眼睛歇息才听到窗外滂沱大雨的声音。  
　和手机在玻璃桌面震动的声音。  
　“开门。”  
　简单的两个字，来自Loki。Thor以最快的速度冲到大门口。  
　黑发青年从头湿到脚，头发湿漉漉的黏在脸上，那双碧绿的眼睛仿佛更加明亮。他显然是下了车后一路冒雨跑到门廊前的，不知道是忘记带伞，还是连开伞的时间都想节省。  
　“我想，你需要倾吐的对象？”黑发青年弯起嘴角一笑，好像这是寻常事。  
　Thor当然知道这不寻常。他打电话给Loki时，后者正在几百公里外的城市出差！  
　“你开了六个小时车回来？”形式是问句，语气却是肯定句。  
　“我开了六个小时车回来。”  
　“刚才我就在想，如果你在这里的话，我真想拥抱你。”  
　“I'm here（我在这里）。”  
　Thor一把抱住了Loki，抱得那样紧，手臂的青筋都显露出来。他最需要的时候，他永远像空气和水一样就在身旁。  
　  
　“在想什么呢？”  
　忽然Loki柔润动听的声音自门口传来。Thor看了眼手表，晚上10点，Loki不应该这时候出现在自己家里。是因为刚才想他太入神，所以出现幻听？  
　“Thor？你听到我说话吗？”  
　金发男子抬头，熟悉的身影站到了自己跟前，带着温柔的笑意。随即隔壁邻居像房间主人一般，坐到了床上，手不自觉抚摸上柔软的床单。床单是墨绿底色上有金色条纹，Loki亲自选的颜色——小时候生病时跟Thor闹脾气，一定要他换掉原先金光闪闪的床单，否则不去他家玩了。Thor那时候才12岁，竟然就纵然了Loki的任性，这颜色的床单一用就是十几年。  
　“床有这么小吗？在我印象中好像蛮宽敞的。”  
　Loki这么说着，往后倒下去躺在这张他睡过无数次的床上。一抬眼，那个珐琅水晶复活节蛋便映入眼帘。它那么无辜地端坐在Thor的房间里，让人搞不清它究竟有没有吐露秘密。Mr. Laufeyson好想伸手去碰触自己的“心意”，终归还是不敢。  
　“床不小，我们都长大了而已。”  
　Thor的声音近得好像就在耳畔说话一样。实际上，房间主人一同倒在床上后，两个高大的成年男人之间近得都能耳鬓厮磨。  
　  
　之后两人沉默地躺在床上盯着天花板。  
　明明知道对方都想谈一谈关于Natasha怀孕的事情。可偏偏，大家都不知道该怎么切入这个问题。  
　Loki的手有一搭没一搭地在床上乱摸，突然碰到被子下什么软绵绵的东西，摸索着抽出来一看，竟然是个熊公仔，毛绒绒的戴着邪神大鹿角头盔。  
　“老天，你还留着这个啊。”  
　Mr. Laufeyson把小熊公仔举高高端详，突然笑了起来。刚才沉默凝重的气氛一扫而空。Thor伸手戳了一下邪神熊的鼻子，无奈而宠溺地道：  
　“你不也留着雷神熊么？当时我买的雷神你买的邪神，但买完偏偏就要跟我换。”  
　“记不记得我们拿着两个熊仔模拟打架来着？”玩心上来的Loki侧过身来用邪神熊的爪子去挠Thor的脸。  
　“Loki·Laufeyson你多少岁了，还玩这个？”  
　Mr. Odinson嘴上这么说，却跟着玩闹了起来。两个大男人在并不宽敞的床上“张牙舞爪”，很快便笑着滚到一块。  
　Thor压制着Loki，四条大长腿胡乱纠缠一起，他双手摁着Loki白皙漂亮的手腕。Loki胸口起伏，熊公仔仍被他抓在手中。  
　蔚蓝的眼睛和碧绿的眼睛互相看着，仿佛要看进对方灵魂深处。彼此呼吸都不稳，现在距离近得一低头，Mr. Odinson就能吻上Mr. Laufeyson柔软的嘴唇。  
　  
　TBC


End file.
